Make it Good
by Fr333bird
Summary: Harry and Draco are Auror partners who have to go undercover as rent-boys at a brothel. Contains pining, first times, love, drama and Draco in skinny jeans - and explicit adult content of course.


**A/N: This was written for the HP Sexstars fest over on Live Journal, it was posted anon but now the authors have been revealed I'm allowed to cross post.  
><strong>**You can read the other fest fics here: hp-sexstars(dot)livejournal(dot)com**

**Thanks to Mamdi for pre-reading, and NurseDarry for betaing and cheerleading (aka kicking my ass into getting it written).**

* * *

><p>Harry sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his habitually rumpled hair, stretching his neck until it cracked. He took his glasses off to rub his tired eyes for a moment, then replaced them and pushed them back up the bridge of his nose with his finger.<p>

He looked in frustration at the pile of paperwork on his desk. This was the part of his job as an Auror that he hated the most, so inevitably he always let it mount up. It was already late on Friday afternoon but he had things he needed to get to his boss, Kingsley Shacklebolt, on Monday morning and he hated taking work home even more than he hated staying late to finish it. He resigned himself to an evening in the office.

Harry heaved a huge sigh and let his eyes stray across the office to his partner, sitting behind an identical desk on the opposite side of the room. Malfoy had been Harry's partner for nearly two years now. Much to everyone's surprise – apart from Kingsley's presumably – they had turned out to make an excellent team. They had avoided each other as much as possible during Auror training, the old animosity between them flaring up whenever they had more than minimal contact. So when their boss had called them into his office and informed them that they had been assigned as partners, they both reacted with predictable horror. However, despite their personal differences they were both undeniably committed to the job, so they did their best to make it work.

As the weeks passed, a grudging respect developed gradually between the two men. Wild thestrals wouldn't make Harry admit it, but he actually quite liked working with the arrogant git. Malfoy was a skilled wizard and his quick reactions had got them out of sticky situations more than once. He might be an argumentative sod who hadn't lost his gift for sarcasm, but now that the sarcasm was directed at Harry on a less regular basis, he found that he didn't mind it quite so much. They certainly weren't what you would call friends and they never socialised outside work, but they had come to tolerate each other. If it weren't for one small problem, Harry would have been perfectly happy with the arrangement.

Actually, it wasn't really a small problem, Harry admitted to himself as he watched Malfoy's elegant fingers gripping his quill and admired the blond man's delicate profile. As Harry watched, Malfoy sucked on his bottom lip in concentration and Harry felt his cock shift in his trousers as it began to fill. Yes, it wasn't a small problem at all. The crush that he had been trying to suppress was reaching epic proportions and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Harry was gay, and he was comfortable with that. During his ill-fated romance with Ginny it had become clear to him that something was missing from the relationship. An experimental foray in a Muggle club had cemented his suspicions that the thing that was missing was a cock that wasn't his own. Ginny had been surprisingly understanding, and Harry was eternally grateful that the Weasley's had accepted Harry's revelation about his sexuality and still treated him as if he was part of the family. Ron had been a little uncomfortable about it at first, but once Harry assured him that Ron wasn't his type, he'd stopped behaving oddly and their friendship was as strong as ever.

So, yes, Harry was comfortable with his sexuality, but he had never had a serious relationship. It wasn't that he was at all averse to the idea, but he had just never found a man with whom he wanted anything other than casual sex. He preferred Muggle clubs for pulling, his notoriety made it impossible to maintain the privacy that he preferred if he socialised with other wizards. Inevitably on a club night, Harry would end up sucking or fucking a slim blond in a toilet cubicle, but none of them could hold a candle to his colleague. Each successive encounter only made him want Malfoy more.

Occasionally Harry would catch Malfoy staring at him in meetings, or across their office as they worked. He tried hard to not read anything into this. After all, with Harry surreptitiously eye-fucking Malfoy at every given opportunity, it was inevitable that he would sometimes catch Malfoy looking back. But still, every time it happened Harry's chest fluttered with the insane hope that his feelings might be reciprocated.

In his bolder moments Harry sometimes considered telling Malfoy how he felt. After all, he didn't know for sure that Malfoy was straight; he just assumed that this was the case. The Slytherin had clearly had something going on with Pansy Parkinson before the war. But since then, his private life was a mystery. As far as Harry knew – and he had done a fair bit of nosing around – Malfoy had never been involved with anyone.

Both of Malfoy's parents were in Azkaban as punishment for their part in the war. Malfoy had only escaped a sentence because of Harry's testimony. Malfoy had few friends, most of his cronies had scattered after the war. Pansy was now shacked up with Blaise in France, and Goyle had moved to Scotland. Malfoy kept himself to himself and never seemed to allow anyone to get close to him. Harry wondered if Malfoy led a secret life, much like Harry's, picking up strangers in clubs and never taking anyone home. But if he did, he kept it well hidden. Maybe Malfoy just never let anyone close to him – physically or emotionally.

Harry sighed again, his eyes on his partner as he pushed a stray lock of silvery hair out of his eyes with a pale hand. Harry was seized with a sudden desperate urge to lick the bones of Malfoy's wrist that were just visible above the cuff of his robes.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a memo zooming through the open office door and hovering by his nose. It fluttered helplessly in his fingers as he unfolded it to read the contents.

"Malfoy, Kingsley needs us in his office for an urgent meeting," he called across to his partner.

"Does he say what it's about?" Malfoy arched an enquiring eyebrow.

Harry shook his head and shrugged. They both stood to leave and Harry tried not to watch as Malfoy smoothed his robes over his arse as he walked towards the door. Looking at Malfoy's arse was never advisable unless he wanted to walk with a limp for some time afterwards. Not for the first time Harry thanked Merlin for the heavy Auror robes which concealed his unwanted erection.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kingsley was behind his desk when they entered and he gestured with a large hand for them to sit.

"I have an assignment for you," he spoke without preamble. "There's finally been a breakthrough with the illegal potions ring that we've been trying to bust for months. We had an anonymous tip-off by owl of the lab's location."

Harry leaned forwards in his chair, a thrill of excitement rushing through him. The department had been stuck on this case for ages. Mood-enhancing potions had become increasingly popular among young witches and wizards since the war. However they had been banned by the Ministry over a year ago due to the risks associated with regular use. Inevitably, this had only pushed the production and supply of such potions underground and the lack of regulation had made them all the more dangerous. In recent months there had been several deaths from overdoses of potions that were all believed to come from the same source. Whoever was manufacturing them was doing so carelessly, creating batches of unpredictable strength.

"So, where is it? When can we go in?" Malfoy's voice was impatient and his eyes glittered.

Harry recalled that Malfoy had a personal interest in this case. One of Pansy's cousins had been a victim and their family had been devastated.

"We want to do it this weekend," Kingsley replied. "The sooner the better, before anyone else dies. We believe the potions lab is in the basement below a Muggle brothel. The owner of the brothel is a Muggle, but he rents out the basement to the wizards who are running the potions ring. The club provides the perfect cover. We're going to raid it on Saturday night but I want you two to get in there first. You'll be working undercover."

"Okay, so you want us to pose as clients?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly," Kingsley steepled his fingers and paused for a moment, as though choosing his words carefully. "It's actually a gay brothel and we want you in there as sex workers." Harry's eyebrows shot up and he heard Malfoy inhale sharply as Kingsley continued. "We want you there on the premises before it opens for the night, so you need to be workers. Then you will be perfectly positioned to help get the rest of our team inside and provide backup."

"How are you going to get us in?" Malfoy's tone was clipped and business-like.

Harry shot a glance at him, surprised by how well he was taking the news. Harry was still reeling from shock at their assignment. Obviously working undercover was often part of the job but he had never expected to have to pretend to be a rent-boy. If he'd wanted to do that, he would have transferred to the Vice Squad.

"We have sources that indicate that they're hiring at the moment. We've already set up a meeting for tomorrow afternoon. You're to go to the club and meet the owner. Then it's down to you to convince him that you can do the job."

"And once we're in? Will we be there long enough to have to deal with clients?" Harry asked.

He looked sideways at Malfoy again and noticed his hands clench reflexively, his knuckles turning white. But the blond's face was impassive.

"Possibly," Kingsley replied. "We want to wait until it's open for business before we raid. It will be easier to overpower them in the confusion if it's late and there are lots of people there. But don't worry, the rent-boys use private rooms and you are authorised to stun and use memory modification on any clients that come to you. They can leave the room believing that they have had sex with you, without you needing to so much as touch them."

"Okay," Harry said in relief. Although he was used to having sex with strangers, they were always ones of his choosing. And the thought of some dirty old man touching Malfoy made Harry feel faintly nauseous.

"Right, go and get a good night's sleep. I want you back in here at nine in the morning for a full briefing. You're meeting with the club owner at four."

Harry led the way out and they both returned to their office. Malfoy was packing his briefcase in stony silence. He seemed unusually tense and Harry suspected that he was deeply uncomfortable with their assignment.

"It'll be fine Malfoy," Harry tried to reassure him, feeling inadequate. "Like Kingsley said, we won't have to actually _do_ anything."

"I know it'll be fine Potter," Malfoy snapped. "Don't fucking patronise me. Just because I don't spend my weekends taking it up the arse in nightclub toilets doesn't mean I'm not perfectly capable of doing my job." His voice was hard and bitter.

Harry gaped in shock and anger and his cheeks flamed. It appeared that he wasn't the only one who had done a bit of poking around his partner's private life. He wondered fleetingly why Malfoy had been interested in what Harry got up to at the weekends, but now wasn't the time to ask.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" he replied hotly, slamming his own briefcase shut with a loud thud. "It's none of your bloody business what I get up to in my own time and you have no right to judge me."

He turned on his heel and stormed out of their shared office, slamming the door behind him so hard that the glass pane rattled in its frame.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry avoided looking at Malfoy as much as possible during the briefing the next morning, focusing instead on the mass of information that he needed to absorb.

There was a lot to take in. They had to memorise the names of key people working in the club, the layout of the building and the details of the planned raid. One group of Aurors would storm the front entrance while Harry and Malfoy let in another team through the entrance at the back that led into an alleyway. The first team would contain the Muggles upstairs while the second team, including Harry and Malfoy, would go down to the basement to apprehend the suspects and search for the evidence they needed.

The atmosphere in the room was tense. All the Aurors were utterly focused on the task. This raid mattered to everyone. Too many people had already died and they wanted to be sure to prevent any more unnecessary loss of life.

As the morning ticked away Harry felt increasingly jittery. Going undercover was always nerve-wracking but the animosity between Malfoy and him was making matters worse. It felt like the bad old days where they were at each other's throats. He wasn't used to it and he didn't like it.

They didn't get a chance to talk until they were sent to their office to change, getting into the clothes picked out for their meeting with the club owner. Harry stripped quickly, wriggling into the unfamiliar skinny jeans and ripped sleeveless t-shirt that he'd been given to wear. He glanced over at his partner just in time to see a flash of lean, creamy torso as Malfoy pulled a skin tight black t-shirt on over his head. It fitted Malfoy like a second skin, hugging his graceful body and revealing every plane and curve. Harry's mouth went dry and he willed his cock to behave; these bloody jeans wouldn't hide a thing. Malfoy had also been given skinny jeans to wear, but his were black to match his top. A black leather jacket completed the look. He looked like sex on legs. Malfoy lifted his head and his silvery eyes raked over Harry's body. He raised his eyebrows appreciatively.

"Not bad, Potter," his voice was light and teasing, but his eyes gleamed in a way that made Harry's body flush with heat. "You make a lovely tart." Harry just glared at him, still stinging from his words the night before. Malfoy's face softened and he met Harry's eyes unflinchingly. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday," he said quietly. "It was uncalled for."

Harry stared at him in amazement. "I don't think I've ever heard you apologise before."

"I don't make a habit of it." Malfoy smirked and Harry smiled back despite himself.

"Well, come on then, time to go and charm our way in," Harry gestured towards the door. "You'll be beating them off with a stick in that outfit."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A couple of hours later, Harry and Malfoy were standing in a side room at the club as the owner shook their hands and introduced himself as Cooper.

"Well, well, well," he rubbed his large, meaty hands together as he looked at Harry and Malfoy with undisguised delight. "I think you two will go down _very_ well with our regulars."

Harry felt his cheeks flush and fixed his gaze at a point just past Cooper's left ear, desperately trying to look flattered by the compliment.

"So, how much do we get? And when can we start?" Malfoy's voice was impressively calm.

"Before I commit to anything, I'd like to see exactly what you're capable of." Cooper's eyes gleamed as his eyes roamed over both of them. Harry felt his anxiety spike and he fought to remain in character.

"What do you want from us then?" he asked, resisting the urge to look at Malfoy.

"Well... I don't know how much you've heard about this establishment," Cooper's voice was a lazy drawl that set Harry's teeth on edge. "But we're more than just a knocking shop. We also put on live performances for certain, _elite_ clients. Now, I heard that you boys were keen to start working quickly because you need the money. If you're prepared to be involved in our little shows, then you can earn yourselves a lot more."

Harry thought quickly. They couldn't refuse or it would look suspicious. He still wasn't exactly sure what Cooper was going to ask of them, but they had to go along with it, or risk blowing the operation.

Malfoy had obviously reached the same conclusion and he spoke before Harry could open his mouth. "So," his voice was smooth and unruffled. "What do you want us to do?" Harry waited, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"I want you to impress me. You look good together and people will pay good money to see you two fucking... but I need to know that you can put on a good show. So I want to see you together before we open this evening."

Harry's breathing caught in his throat and it took every ounce of his self-control not to refuse point blank. He bit down hard on the inside of his cheek as Cooper continued. "You boys can have a quick chat together, plan out what you're going to do and then perform for me. Stay here, talk it through and I'll come back and get you when we've got the room ready. It still hasn't had the sheets changed from last night."

The large man stood to leave the room and gestured towards a leather sofa that sat against one wall. "Have a seat and work out your moves. I'm looking forward to seeing what you can come up with," he leered at them as he left. The door closed behind him and they were left alone.

Harry turned to look at Malfoy in panic. "What the fuck do we do? We can't go through with this; Kingsley would never expect us to. We have to get out."

"No." Malfoy was pale but his jaw was set in determination as he shook his head and turned his stormy grey gaze on Harry. "This might be our only chance to get the evidence we need and shut these bastards down. We're doing it."

"But Malfoy, if we aren't convincing he's going to know something's up anyway," Harry protested. "I'm not sure we can make it good enough."

"Oh come on, Potter." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You like cock so it's hardly going to be impossible for you to get it up is it? And rest assured that I'm confident in my ability to look as if I'm enjoying it even if I'm not."

Harry stared at him, helpless in the face of Malfoy's brutal logic. He was right that this might be their only chance to bust the potions ring. If they blew it, Cooper would be sure to disappear like smoke and set up somewhere else. Meanwhile a little shameful part of Harry was insistently pointing out that this also might be _his_ only chance to play out some of the fantasies that he'd been having about Draco Malfoy for the last two years.

"Okay," he threw up his hands and adjusted his glasses nervously. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Well Potter, as you're the expert, it might be best if you take the dominant role," Malfoy spoke lightly, but Harry could see the tension simmering under the surface.

"You want me to top? Malfoy, I don't think that's a good idea. If you've not done this before... with a bloke, I mean... I really wouldn't recommend it."

"Potter, I haven't done this with _anyone_ before," Malfoy's voice was tight and sudden colour stained his pale cheeks. "And I don't want to mess this whole operation up because I don't know what I'm doing."

"You haven't... um... ever? Not even with a girl?" Harry voice squeaked embarrassingly.

"No – I'm a fucking virgin, Potter. Satisfied?" Malfoy hissed. "Now get the fuck over it and tell me how we're going to do this, we don't have long."

"But Malfoy... I'm..." Harry blushed furiously. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation but he felt he had to warn the man. "I'm um... big, like _really_ big."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Malfoy rolled his eyes. "It's not enough that you're the bloody Boy Who Lived and the Saviour of the sodding Wizarding World, but you have to be hung like a cart horse too." His voice was sarcastic but Harry could see fear lurking in his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you, Malfoy," he said gently.

"Well, you'll just have to do a good job of stretching me then, won't you?" Malfoy snapped impatiently, then turned and started pacing the room restlessly.

"Okay, if you're sure," Harry sighed. "Let me take the lead and I'll do my best to keep you comfortable. You just try and look as if you're enjoying it. And if you don't come while I'm...erm..." Harry paused awkwardly.

Malfoy stared at him and snorted in amusement, eyebrows raised. "You can _say_ fucking Potter. Merlin's bollocks, don't get coy with me now."

Harry glared at him and took a deep breath before continuing. "If you don't come while I'm fucking you, then I'll wank you off afterwards to make sure it looks convincing, yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan," Malfoy's voice was icy and his eyes were cold and shuttered.

They waited in uncomfortable silence until the door opened again.

A youngish man entered and greeted them.

"Hi, I'm Matt," he smiled nervously. "The boss is ready for you. I'm doing the music for your show, are there any songs in particular that you want?"

"Uh... no," Harry replied. His knowledge of Muggle music was limited and his thoughts were too preoccupied with what was about to happen for him to try and recall the names of any songs that might be appropriate.

"I'll just put on one of the usual sexy playlists then," Matt replied. "Good luck, guys. Follow me."

He led them down a series of narrow dark corridors to a room that had a large mirror on one wall and an enormous bed positioned on a platform in the centre, with a small cabinet beside it. The bed was made up with slate grey satin sheets and had several large pillows propped at the head.

"It's a two-way mirror, so the clients watch from the other side." Matt explained. "Cooper's ready and waiting, so you can start as soon as the music's on. There's lube and condoms in the cabinet."

Of course, Harry thought. As it was a Muggle club they'd have to do it the Muggle way. Luckily Harry was used to using condoms from his club nights, so that didn't faze him.

"Should we get undressed first?" He asked Matt, uncertain what would be expected of them.

"Most of the boys usually start off in underwear and maybe a t-shirt. Too much wriggling out of clothes can spoil the show," he shrugged in reply. "But it's really up to you."

Malfoy caught Harry's eye and they began to undress, removing jackets, kicking off shoes and shimmying out of their skin-tight jeans while Matt pottered about the room and made a few adjustments to the lighting. Harry noticed him eyeing Malfoy appreciatively and bristled with completely inappropriate jealousy.

"Nice tattoo," Matt said admiringly, gesturing at the Dark Mark on the blond's forearm.

"Thanks," Malfoy replied coolly, not meeting his eyes.

"Right, I'll leave you to it then. Have fun," Matt cast a last wistful glance in Malfoy's direction as he left the room.

Harry looked at Malfoy, painfully aware that anyone on the other side of the mirror could probably hear anything that they said. He longed to reassure his partner again but couldn't risk saying anything that would arouse suspicion.

"Let's lie down," he jerked his head towards the bed. "Relax and wait for the music."

Malfoy eyed him impassively but moved, sliding onto the bed with sinuous grace and stretching out with his hands behind his head. His black t-shirt rode up, revealing a pale strip of skin above his dark green boxers.

As Harry moved towards the bed, Malfoy's eyes dropped to the already-growing bulge in Harry's pale grey boxer briefs. "You weren't kidding, were you?" His eyes met Harry's again. For a fleeting moment Harry thought he could see something that looked like hunger there.

Music started playing loudly as Harry moved towards the bed. The beat pounded through the room, slow and sensual and Harry was relieved to realise that they would no longer be overheard when they spoke.

Harry took off his glasses and set them aside, then crawled onto the bed. He stared into Malfoy's eyes as he moved over to straddle the blond's thighs, as if asking for silent permission before touching him. Malfoy reached out and slid his palms tentatively over Harry's thighs, brushing lightly over the hairs and making Harry quiver. Harry ran a gentle finger along that stretch of pale skin at Malfoy's waist and then slid his hand upwards, pushing the fabric up to reveal a pale, flat belly.

Harry was almost fully hard already and he saw Malfoy's eyes flicker down to take note of that fact. When he looked back up at Harry, his cheeks were lightly flushed and he licked his lips. Harry looked down at Malfoy's crotch and noted with interest that he was aroused too. That was interesting, and would certainly make Harry's job easier.

He ran his hands over Malfoy's chest and felt his nipples harden through the thin fabric of the t-shirt. Wanting to feel skin, Harry pushed the t-shirt higher and Malfoy moved to strip it off and cast it aside. Harry felt a chill rush through him at the sight of the jagged scars that marred the other man's perfect chest. He had seen them before, in the locker rooms during Auror training, but seeing them in this context stopped him in his tracks.

He looked up into Malfoy's silver eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Malfoy just shook his head slightly and curled his hand around the back of Harry's neck, pulling his head downwards. Harry trailed his tongue over the scars, tracing their shape and discovering their texture. Shame and regret burned behind his eyelids while Malfoy shivered under his touch and twisted his fingers painfully in Harry's hair. The scars led Harry's tongue down a zigzag path that ended where Malfoy's hipbones jutted sharply beneath his silky skin. Harry trailed his tongue across from one to the other, through the line of blond hair that led below the waistband of Malfoy's boxers.

He looked up at Malfoy's face and cupped his cock through the green material, feeling his hardness with his fingers, noting that the blond's pupils were huge. He started to ease Malfoy's underwear down but Malfoy stopped him, wriggling to sit up and pulling on Harry's t-shirt, stripping it off him. Then he reached for Harry's boxer briefs.

"You're not getting me naked while you've still got your kit on, Potter," he murmured in Harry's ear. "Come on then, show me what you've got."

Harry helped Malfoy ease his pants over his erection and they both watched as Harry's cock sprung free and fell heavily away from his body, pointing eagerly at Malfoy.

"Fuck," Malfoy hissed. "You really weren't exaggerating, were you?"

He reached out a tentative hand and attempted to circle his thumb and middle finger around the widest part of Harry's prick. They barely met.

Harry put his hands on Malfoy's hips and pulled him closer, his hands sliding round to clutch his arse as he spoke close to his ear. "Trust me, I will do my best to make this good for you, I promise."

Malfoy's breath was hot against Harry's neck as he replied. "You'd better, because if you do any permanent damage to my arsehole, I'll hex your ridiculously huge cock right off when I get my wand back out of my jacket."

They pulled Harry's pants the rest of the way down and Harry pushed Malfoy back onto the sheets again as he kicked them off his feet. He reached for Malfoy's waistband and this time the blond allowed him to pull them down and off. Harry sat back on his heels between Malfoy's legs and feasted his eyes on the sight of Malfoy stretched out beneath him. His skin was pale against the charcoal sheets and glowed, almost luminous in the muted light of the room. His cock was half-hard and lay against his thigh.

"Get on with it Potter," Malfoy hissed. "We've got an audience, remember."

Not needing to be told twice, Harry took Malfoy's prick in his hand and started to stroke it, teasing it to hardness with his fingers. He bit his lip in concentration and ran his other hand over Malfoy's thighs and belly, noticing every hitch of breath and shift of Malfoy's hips as he responded to Harry's touch. Harry's own cock was jutting out hard and glistening and he ached to touch it, but kept his attention focused on Malfoy. Malfoy's cock was beautiful, hard and pale, but the tip was a delicious pink as it emerged from his foreskin with each slide of Harry's hand.

Harry shifted back to kneel between the blond's creamy thighs and lowered his head, pulling Malfoy's gorgeous prick up and away from his body so that he could take it easily in his mouth. Harry closed his lips around the head and circled his tongue, tasting and teasing. Malfoy's hands moved to Harry's hair again, and he gripped tight as his hips bucked upwards. Harry chuckled around his cock and flicked his eyes up. Malfoy was panting, lips parted and eyes wild.

"I won't last long if you do too much of that!" he warned, his voice hoarse and urgent.

Harry sucked again, taking Malfoy deeper but kept a tight grip on the base, knowing that would help Malfoy to keep his orgasm at bay. He sucked up and down, exploring every ridge and vein with his tongue. He moaned in protest when Malfoy yanked his head back and pulled him up so that he could mutter into his ear.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I would imagine our audience would rather like to see me come. So unless you want to ruin our show, you need to stop that right now and get the fucking lube."

Harry chuckled and ground his hips into Malfoy's, unable to resist sliding their pricks together a few times before moving to reach for the lube and a condom.

He settled between Malfoy's splayed thighs again and looked up into the grey eyes as he slicked his fingers. He could see trepidation there, but also curiosity and arousal. Harry was shot through with a sudden surge of tenderness. The knowledge that Malfoy was a virgin made Harry feel overwhelmed with responsibility. Knowing that this was his only chance to do this with Malfoy, he wanted to make it good, for it to be memorable for something other than pain and fear.

He reached forward, stroking Malfoy's cock with one hand as he circled the blond's entrance with a slick finger. He felt Malfoy tense and shudder momentarily and then relax as Harry continued the movement. When Malfoy started to shift his hips slightly with each stroke Harry pressed harder and Malfoy's fingers clutched handfuls of the sheets as Harry's finger slid inside him. Malfoy felt hot and incredibly tight, and Harry ached with the desire to be inside him. He worked his finger in and out, twisting it until the movement became easier, and then he withdrew it almost completely and carefully added another. Malfoy hissed and his fists clenched again. Harry stopped moving his fingers for a moment and concentrated on his careful stroking of Malfoy's prick until the other man relaxed and started to push against Harry's fingers encouragingly.

Harry met his eyes and smiled reassuringly as his fingers began to slide again, slowly and gently but insistently. He curled them upwards and found the spot that he knew would bring Malfoy intense pleasure. He felt a thrill of triumph as Malfoy's eyes flew wide and his lips parted in an audible moan. Harry worked his fingers relentlessly now, fucking Malfoy open as he scissored them and stretched him until he was ready for more.

Harry removed his hand from Malfoy's cock for a moment to squirt more lube on his hand. He carefully pushed in with three fingers now, pressing slowly until his knuckles passed through the tight rim of Malfoy's entrance. Malfoy arched his back and Harry knew that he was feeling the ache and burn that came with the additional circumference, but Harry was very aware that his cock was wider still. When Malfoy relaxed again, Harry resumed tugging on Malfoy's prick with one hand while finger-fucking him with the other. With each thrust, he grazed that sensitive spot inside, and Malfoy was soon groaning encouragement and begging Harry for more.

"Are you ready for my cock now?" Harry asked, his voice tight with need, and he felt overwhelming relief when Malfoy nodded, his eyes huge and dark and full of desperate want that mirrored Harry's.

Malfoy shuddered as Harry's fingers slipped out of his slick hole. Harry reached quickly for a condom, ripping the packet open and rolling it efficiently down his length. He used the lube to slick his cock and dribbled still more of it below Malfoy's balls, smearing it around his entrance with his fingers.

"It's going to burn again, but I'll go slowly. You _must_ tell me if it's too much to bear and I'll stop," he met Malfoy's eyes and tried to communicate how important this was to him. "Be honest with me. I don't want to hurt you."

Malfoy nodded. "Just get it over with."

"Hold onto your knees and pull them back; it will make it easier." As Malfoy complied, Harry lined the head of his cock up with Malfoy's entrance and started to push. He felt resistance at first and pressed harder. The blond bit down on his lip and Harry watched him carefully, assessing every tiny reaction, ready to stop at the first sign that it was too much. Painfully slowly, the head of Harry's cock eased through into the incredible tight heat of Malfoy's body. Harry paused then, for himself as much as for his partner. It felt so amazing, being inside the man he'd wanted for so long, that he feared he would embarrass himself and come before he'd even got his prick all the way in. The muscles in his shoulders flexed as he curled his fingers into the slippery sheets and fought for control.

Malfoy lay still as a statue beneath him, watching Harry and waiting. Their eyes locked and Malfoy gave a tiny, barely perceptible nod and Harry started to inch in further. His cock grew wider towards the base, so each tiny shift forwards stretched Malfoy a little more, but he didn't flinch. Harry was amazed. Experienced cock-hungry bottoms that Harry had fucked in clubs had sometimes struggled with his girth, but Malfoy was taking it – and unless he was very good at hiding it, he couldn't have been in too much pain.

Finally Harry was balls-deep inside and he relaxed slightly now that the hardest part was over. He remained still again, allowing Malfoy to adjust to being filled, and he let his head dip, licking at Malfoy's nipples until the blond shifted beneath him slightly, put his hands on Harry's hips and wordlessly urged him to move.

Harry withdrew slowly and pushed back in and Malfoy met his gentle thrust with a curl of his hips. Fuck, he felt amazing. So tight and hot and his muscles gripped Harry as he moved. Harry thrust again and again, keeping the movement as gentle and careful as he could until Malfoy dug his fingers into Harry's hips and murmured encouragement.

"It's okay, it feels good. You can move faster now... more... _please_."

Harry's heart felt as if it was beating out of his chest as he gasped and pushed again. "You feel incredible... so fucking tight, I'm not going to last... I want you to come... touch yourself... I can't..."

Malfoy nodded and reached for his cock, pulling it urgently and running his thumb over the head with each stroke. His body was glistening with a sheen of sweat and Harry leaned forward to taste the salt of his skin as he tried to hold off the heat that was building and coiling deep inside him. He felt a shiver of magic flicker along his spine and fought to control it.

Malfoy was moaning incoherently now and bucking his hips into Harry as they moved together in time to the primal, sensual beat of the music that surrounded them. Malfoy let out a harsh cry and his eyes flew open. He stared at Harry, his face awed and vulnerable and his arse clenched tightly around Harry as he came, streaking his belly with white. The force of Malfoy's orgasm wrung Harry's release from him, and he kept his eyes locked on Malfoy's, unable to look away as he gasped and his cock twitched and pulsed.

They stayed motionless as an endless moment stretched out between them. Green eyes bored into grey, until something snapped in Harry and he lowered his face and pressed his lips to Malfoy's. He kissed him, soft and sweet at first, but then Malfoy's fingers came up and tangled in his hair and their lips parted and tongues slid together and the kiss turned into something else entirely. Harry poured all of his pent up longing and desire into it and Malfoy accepted it. He kissed Harry back with such passion and heat that just for a moment, Harry could almost believe that he felt the same. They clung to each other, their bodies still joined intimately, kissing as though the rest of the world had ceased to exist until the pulsing music faded and stopped. They broke apart, shocked and panting, wiping their swollen, spit-slick lips. Then they both jumped and looked around in alarm as a metallic voice came through some kind of intercom system.

"Very nice boys, consider yourselves hired. Go and get cleaned up, Matt will show you where. Then you can relax for a couple of hours before opening time."

Harry looked back at Malfoy, but the blond avoided his eyes and his cheeks flamed with colour.

"Come on then, Potter," he hissed quietly. "Get your monster prick out of me so we can get on with our jobs."

Harry felt sick at the coldness in Malfoy's voice. He wanted to kiss him again, to tell him how he felt. But he knew this wasn't the time or the place. He shifted his hips back, letting his flaccid cock slip out of Malfoy's body and he ached at the loss. He dealt with the condom and passed Malfoy tissues to wipe the come off his belly. They dressed in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neither spoke as Matt led them through corridors and up a flight of stairs. At the far end of a landing on the second floor, he stopped. There were two doors facing each other.

"Here you go, guys. These are your rooms." He opened the door of one room and they entered to look around. It was small, dominated by a large bed but there was also a cupboard in the corner and a bedside cabinet. A small window showed a patch of grey sky and another door led off into a small adjoining bathroom. "You each have your own shower and toilet. Spare sheets are in the cupboard and there's lube, condoms and a variety of toys in the bedside cabinet. Just let me know if there's anything else you need."

"Thanks," Harry replied, trying and failing to catch Malfoy's eye.

"Okay, you have this one then," Malfoy said. "I'll go across the hall." He turned and stalked out without a backwards glance.

Harry sighed and Matt hovered awkwardly for a moment before asking. "So, are you two a couple?"

"No!" Harry snorted, a bitter chuckle escaping. "No, definitely not."

"Oh, sorry," Matt blushed. "I just assumed... I mean, I've seen a lot of shows, but I've _never_ seen chemistry like that. You were so careful with him, and the way you kissed each other at the end..." his voice trailed off.

"No," Harry repeated, his chest aching. "We were just putting on a good act." He turned away to hide the pain that he knew was etched on his features.

"I'll leave you to it, then," Matt said and Harry heard the door close as he left.

Harry tore off his clothes and headed straight for the shower. He turned the water up as hot as he could bear and scrubbed himself until he had removed every trace of sweat and come and Malfoy from his body. He leaned against the tiles, head resting on his forearm and let the soothing beat of the shower wash some of his tension away until the water started to cool.

Once Harry was dried and dressed he lay on his back on the bed for a long time, staring at the ceiling as the light in the room faded and darkness fell. The grey light of evening changed to sodium orange from the streetlamps outside the window. He forced himself to run through the plan for the raid, not allowing thoughts of Malfoy to intrude. He couldn't afford to lose his focus, he was a professional and he had to keep his feelings locked away. Once the raid was over and he was back at home, he could take them out and examine them, but not now.

Harry pulled his wand from his jacket and cast _Tempus_. It was nine o'clock. The club would be opening in an hour and the raid was scheduled for an hour after that. He needed to speak to Malfoy, just to check that they both knew what they were doing. He got up, straightening his clothes and put on his glasses as he slid his wand into the pocket of his jacket. He crossed the corridor and knocked quietly on Malfoy's door.

"Come in."

Harry slipped inside and shut the door behind him. The room was softly lit with a bedside lamp. Malfoy was stretched out on the bed, his long black clad limbs standing out starkly against the white sheets. His eyes were dark and his face was pale and shadowed. Harry longed to touch him but he stayed where he was.

"So," Harry said, his voice feeling tight and unfamiliar in his throat. "Let's just run through this to double check, yeah?" Malfoy nodded so Harry continued. "If we get any early clients we stun them, then modify their memories and send them out after half an hour. At ten forty-five we stun and use _Incarcerous_ on any client that's with us. Then we make our way down to the back door, using Disillusionment Charms so that no one sees us. We let Team Two inside and proceed with them to the basement to arrest anyone working in the lab and gather the necessary evidence."

"Well done, Potter." Malfoy's voice was cold and sarcastic. "You were obviously paying attention this morning for a change."

Harry felt his irritation rise. He stared at the blond and Malfoy met his eyes. They were cold and closed and gave nothing away.

"Was there anything else, Potter?" He raised one eyebrow, as if daring Harry to speak. Harry shook his head mutely and turned to go. _Now is not the time_, he reminded himself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He didn't see Malfoy again until they met in the corridor nearly two hours later. Wands in hand, they made their way silently down through the dim hallways and stairs. When they encountered an occasional Muggle, they flattened themselves against the wall until they had passed without noticing them.

At the back door of the club they waited as the seconds ticked by, until they heard the quiet sequence of knocks that indicated that the team outside were in position. Just as Malfoy pushed on the bar to open the door they heard the sounds of shouting and running from upstairs. Team One was obviously inside already. The back door burst open and six Aurors rushed in, wands drawn.

"This way," Malfoy shouted and led them in the direction of the stairs that led to the basement.

Harry followed hot on his heels with the rest of the team pounding along behind. At the bottom of the basement stairs, the door was locked. They blasted through it with a _Reducto_ curse and suddenly everything was chaos.

Curses flew and ricocheted off the walls as the Aurors ran in, searching for cover. The basement was a single huge room. One end was set up as a lab, the other as storage and there were rows of industrial racks covered with boxes and bottles. There were several people working in the lab, more than the team had been expecting so late at night, and Harry immediately realised that they were in trouble.

One of the lab workers broke away and ran for the storage end, attempting to shield himself behind the racks. Harry charged after him. He remembered from the plans that there was a fire exit at the back and he was damned if he was going to let any of the bastards get away. He followed the man, ducking behind shelves and boxes as the wizard threw curses back at him indiscriminately. As his quarry reached the door, Harry cast Locking and Shielding Charms at it simultaneously and the man was cornered. With the towering shelving on either side him, he had nowhere to run. He turned to look at Harry and Harry could see the anger and fear in his eyes when he realised he had no escape.

"Give up!" Harry yelled. "There's no way out now. Don't make it worse for yourself."

"Fuck you!" the man screamed back, his face twisting with rage. He raised his wand and Harry didn't have time to react before a bolt of purple light arced towards him. Harry felt a weight smash into him – but it came from the side, not from where he was expecting it. He fell to the floor and his head thumped onto concrete, and the world around him faded to black.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The first thing Harry was aware of was a dull throbbing pain. It radiated out from a point above his left ear, and he put his hand up instinctively, wincing as he felt a huge lump.

"How are you feeling, Auror Potter?" a female voice asked.

He cranked his eyes open and took in the familiar surroundings of St Mungo's. He was lying in a bed and a healer was standing over him.

"Sore," he muttered, his throat dry and scratchy. "What happened? Is everyone else okay?"

"I'll fetch your boss, he'll fill you in. Drink this first," she handed him a vial of potion. "It will help with the pain and swelling."

When Kingsley entered the room he greeted Harry with a tense smile. "Glad to see you're awake Harry. That was a nasty bang on the head."

"He threw a curse at me..." Harry racked his brains, trying to remember the last hazy details of consciousness before he'd hit his head.

"Malfoy pushed you aside just in time, Harry." Kingsley's face was grim and Harry felt his skin prickle with anxiety. "He took the full force of the curse that was meant for you."

"Is he okay?" Harry whispered. _Please, please Merlin – don't let him be dead._

"He's alive," Kingsley replied. "But he's still unconscious and the healers aren't sure what his prognosis is yet. We don't know the exact nature of the curse that hit him, and although he seems okay physically, they are worried about permanent brain damage."

"No!" Harry stared at him in horror, tears pricking behind his eyelids.

"They're doing everything they can, Harry."

"Can I see him?" Harry begged.

"I expect so, I'll find out for you." Kingsley's deep voice was kind and gentle. "Try and rest for a bit."

Harry lay back on the pillows and let the tears seep unheeded from the corners of his eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Malfoy was unconscious for three days.

Harry refused to leave his partner's bedside, even after he was officially discharged. The healers took one look at his blazing eyes and clenched fists when they tried to make him go home and gave up.

He slept in the chair by Malfoy's bed for a few hours at a time and only left the room to go to the toilet. The nurses took pity on him and brought him food from the canteen, but most of it was left uneaten.

No one else came to sit with Malfoy. It seemed that Harry's instincts had been right and the blond had no friends. Nobody cared what happened to him apart from his colleagues. Kingsley and some of the other Aurors popped in once or twice. They asked about Malfoy's condition with careful concern and a few of them stared at Harry curiously. But no one questioned his place by Malfoy's bedside, or the fact that he was holding Malfoy's hand. Harry was beyond caring what anyone thought.

Malfoy was almost as white as the sheets that covered him. Harry held his hand and traced the blue veins that pulsed beneath the skin with his fingertips. He stroked those delicate bones in Malfoy's wrists that he had always longed to touch. And he waited.

On the third day, Malfoy's eyelids flickered as Harry was playing with his fingers. Harry continued, caressing the blond's fingertips with the pad of his thumb. He felt a rush of hope as Malfoy's eyelashes fluttered again and then his eyes opened. He stared at Harry.

"Malfoy," Harry gasped, gripping his hand tighter in a reflexive moment.

"What happened?" Malfoy whispered, eyes flitting around the room, assessing his surroundings.

"You were injured in the raid on the brothel..." Harry's voice faltered.

"The brothel?" Malfoy frowned, then his face changed from confusion to mortification as the events leading up to the raid obviously came crashing back. He snatched his hand away from Harry's as though the touch was burning him, and they stared at each other in silence.

"You remember," Harry said. It wasn't a question. Malfoy nodded. "Do you remember that you took the curse for me?" Harry asked, his eyes boring into Malfoy's. The blond nodded again and then rolled onto his side, facing away from Harry.

Harry reached out and touched his shoulder. "Malfoy... what happened between us... I..." Harry stammered, cursing his inability to get the words out. _It meant something to me, you matter to me, I love you._

"Shut up, Potter." Malfoy's voice was tired as he shrugged Harry's hand off. "I get it; we were just doing our job."

Harry gazed helplessly at the back of Malfoy's head. The blond hair was rumpled and Harry wanted to run his fingers through it and smooth it down.

The silence was broken by the door opening and a nurse entered.

"He's awake!" she exclaimed, a smile crossing her features. "You should have come to get me straight away," she scolded Harry gently. "The healers will need to check him now. You go and get yourself some coffee, you look as if you need it. You can come back in an hour."

Harry stood, his muscles stiff and aching from lack of use. He looked down at Malfoy, who was lying unmoving, his shoulders hunched with tension.

"See you later then, Malfoy."

"Whatever, Potter."

The nurse glanced at Harry and raised her eyebrows questioningly. Harry just shrugged and left.

Harry made his way to the hospital canteen where he sat by the window. It was raining heavily outside and the slate grey sky made him think of Malfoy's eyes. He drank his coffee, strong and bitter, and watched as the water streamed down the glass pane beside him. When he was finished, he slumped forwards over the table and put his head on his arms and closed his eyes.

When an hour had passed, Harry made his way back to Malfoy's room. He was weak with exhaustion and in that state of tiredness where nothing felt real. He just needed to know that Malfoy was going to be okay before he could leave the hospital. Harry no longer had the energy to argue with Malfoy, and was too shattered to express himself coherently even if Malfoy had been prepared to listen to him.

When he put his head around the door, Malfoy was alone. He was sitting, propped up on his pillows and he met Harry's gaze until Harry was the one who flushed and looked away.

"The nurse said that you've not left my bedside for three days," Malfoy said conversationally. Harry's eyes flickered up and the grey eyes were fixed on him thoughtfully.

Harry shrugged. "I was worried about you."

"Bit beyond the call of duty for a colleague, don't you think, Potter?" Malfoy frowned, searching for something in Harry's face.

"You're more than just a colleague to me, you git," Harry said in exasperation and his heart jumped as he saw something that looked like hope flicker in Malfoy's face.

It was now or never. Harry gathered every scrap of his Gryffindor courage and looked at Malfoy as he spoke again.

"Ever since we started working together, I've had an enormous crush on you, but I never dared say anything." Harry took a deep breath. "When we..." he paused and Malfoy waited, grey eyes fixed on Harry. "When we fucked, it meant something to me. I wasn't just doing my job, I was doing something that I've wanted to do for years. And when we kissed afterwards, I _knew_ that it meant something to you too, so don't fucking try and tell me that it didn't, because I won't believe you!" Harry realised that he was shouting and finally broke off, his breathing ragged and chest heaving.

Malfoy was staring at him in amazement, his eyes huge in his pale face. But then his lips parted and a smile crept slowly across his face. It was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds – so blinding and beautiful that Harry's knees nearly gave out beneath him.

"She was right," Malfoy whispered in wonder. Harry must have looked bewildered but Malfoy continued. "The nurse... she said that you must be in love with me. She told me how you waited here and held my hand and barely ate or slept for three whole days."

Harry just nodded, his former uncharacteristic eloquence had deserted him. But then Malfoy held out his hand and beckoned, and Harry was moving, crawling onto the bed and crushing their lips together. They kissed in a hot, urgent tangle of tongues and teeth. And then they were wincing and apologising as Harry crushed Malfoy's bruised ribs and the blond accidentally snagged the bump on the side of Harry's head with his fingers. They pulled apart, breathless and grinning like idiots. Harry moved to squeeze beside Malfoy on the narrow bed and pulled him carefully into his arms. They lay there for a moment in silence as their breathing slowed.

"Once I get out of here and my bruises have faded, I want you to fuck me on a regular basis without an audience," Malfoy murmured against the skin of Harry's neck.

Harry chuckled. "Sounds good to me."

"Oh... and Potter?" Malfoy's breath was hot and ticklish. "I have to tell you. You really, really need a shower."

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.**


End file.
